Secrets
by Vella
Summary: You don't know everything about me. Even from all these years, my secrets remain.
1. Earth

AN: This is something I've actually had written for a while, but never got round to posting, mainly because I intend to add to it. I've put this up to see what people think, to see if it's worth continuing. So, reviews are welcome, particularly any constructive criticism.

The Graveyard

You have never been here. You do not know of it. A room of stone, each slab a lifetime. I have kept them all. The first is here, your kindred. By the door the latest sleeps. More will come. Every life you touched, all who love you. All are here. They say death is your companion. She haunts your every move. A thief, and this is her hoard. But you shall not find it. Here it lies, and here it shall keep. Only its master shall lead you here. Then will my room be finished, its stone complete. The final piece.


	2. Water

AN: Just to say thanks to templremus1990, MythStar Black Dragon and Cede for reviewing. It will get cheerier (at some point...).

The Sea of Tears

You have never seen this place. You will never find its shore. But every night you swim in its waters, you drown in its depths. I caught each one for you. The first, barely younger than yourself. And all since, each time a little more broken. They cleanse you as you dive beneath the rising surface, washing your hearts in grief once more. This is one place you can never flee. Until the last gasp of air has gone, you will remain. Only salt brine will release you. One piece completes the puzzle. The last drop.


	3. Air

AN: Once again, thank you Cede, templremus & MythStar. It's very cheering when writer's block hits to have such lovely reviewers.

The Hall of Echoes

You will never come here. You cannot hear its song. A vaulted ceiling, each arch a smile. I have saved every one. The first dances through the empty air, singing in its innocence. The last is barely a whisper, so hollow is its sound. Gathered in constant harmony, no one melody ever clear. They are the memories that rock you to sleep. These are your lullabies. They will never fade. But every song has a final strain. The final chorister to take up the melody. The last laugh.


	4. Fire

AN: Sorry for being so long about it. This didn't come as easily, so any advice would be welcome. And thank you to my three lovely reviewers: Cede, MythStar and templremus. Hope the wait was worth it. Btw, please ignore the reloading of Air. I just forgot to take the element out (thwacks self repeatedly with a Mars Bar) ooh, Mars...anyway...

Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story. I do not own Doctor Who, yadda yadda yah. And so forth.

The Burning Altar

You will never know this place. You shall never see its temple. But each day you worship its light, you consume its offerings. I nurtured all for you. The first blazes still, though its fuel is long since gone. Each after becomes more clouded, hidden in fear of rain. Every memory and fleeting moment brightens the embers, rekindling your soul one more time. None can dowse these flames. They will never go out. But even love cannot divide eternally. When the last fire glows, then my doors will bar. Only your hearts shall remain, cremated in their passion. The final sacrifice.


	5. Ash

AN: Apologies for not updating sooner. This just wasn't happening, but I finally got there. Thank you to templremus for reviewing once again :-) (your review cheered me on every time WB tried to stick its nose in) and also to bahamallama for four lovely reviews. You got me rethinking the meaning of Air, actually.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own DW! Isn't that a surprise...

The Ruins

You would not know this place. You fled from it long ago. But still it holds your memory, a captured glimpse or gentle word. I remember every world. The first forever crumbles, mythical and distant. And all after, their certainty bound within history itself, burning in your mind. More will come, charred in death. In your honour they will glow, phoenix and forest alike, until the last falls. Then completes my tapestry, the strands of time wound up. The final end.


	6. Ice

AN: Alright, this was a long time coming, but I think it got there. As usual, this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own, I don't own DW, and if anyone can make sense of it, I'd love to know, cause it's confusing me enough. Oh, and thank you Laura for the review.

The Frozen Garden (Ice)

You could never see this place. You lost its door as it was made. And yet you stand within it always, hidden safe within the maze. Few ever navigate paths, daring to find their fates within its grasp. All do so, never yet to reach their goal. I captured every one for you, carving their forms from this diamond water. These flowers of life will never fade, forever in your grasp. Only when you leave shall they melt, these walls flow once more. As the sun shines, the ice shall thaw. The final barricade falls. The last defence.


	7. Decay

AN: Right, uploading last two together. Sorry it's been such a long time coming. I hope it's worth it.

The Mortuary

You would not come here. You know this place too well. Upon a block sits the pain of lifetimes. I soothed each one for you. The first cut deep, and never truly mended. The newest, fresh from battle, is bleeding still. Some cannot be cured. Every stitch upon your soul tells a tale, each more lonely than the last. They are the torment that haunts your dreams. This is the grief from which you run. Sorrow paves your path, scattering her petals as a single bridesmaid, and you must walk her aisle. Only when she runs out will my needle still. When the anguish fades will the last wound heal. The final heartbreak.


	8. Nothing

The Empty Room

You are here, always. Within this place you scream the terrors of a thousand worlds. Your sobs burn a million soulless days. You gibber madness to an unending night. You cry. Weep. Beg. You talk for hours to long-dead men. You implore the darkness for forgotten souls. You plead with nothing to understand. In here, you die. And run. Most of all, you run. But this is one place you can never flee. For in here, this place, is you.


End file.
